Texting to a New Level
by AliasStars
Summary: 'So...I bet I can entertain you only through texts : ' 'You can't. I'm too bored.' 'I can... You wanna bet' 'Sure. I can entertain you till the end of class starting...Now.'   Len bets Rin he can entertain her in class...Does he succeed? TWINCEST!
1. Chapter 1

TEXTS: _In Italics._

PRESENT HAPPENINGS: Just regular!

THOUGHT(S): 'Hi. How's it going?'

TALKING: "Hi. How's it going?"

Bored to bits and pieces, Rin sunk in her seat and flipped open her phone. Her brother, Len, looked up at her and raised his eyebrows, also opening his phone.

_Len: Hi..._

_Rin: Hi~ I'm really bored..._

_Len: Tell me 'bout it._

_Rin: I just did._

"Eh-hem. Kagamine Rin-san, what's the answer?" Rin looked up. She looked around the room for the answer, then at Shion-sensei.

"Um, two?"

The class giggled. Len hid a smile behind his hand.

"Yes, Kagamine. The main import of France was _two." _He glared at her and turned. "Pay more attention in class!"

_Len: Ha..._

_Rin: :P_

_Len: So...I bet I can entertain you only through texts :)_

_Rin: You can't. I'm too bored._

_Len: I can..._

_Rin: You wanna bet?_

_Len: Sure. I can entertain you till the end of class starting...Now._

Rin looked at him, confused. He blew her a kiss and winked.

_Len: So...Imagine we're in a broom closet._

_Rin: Huh-?_

_Len: Just imagine! Kay?_

_Rin: Kay, kay._

_Rin: Just get on with it._

_Len: So we're in a broom closet._

_Rin. . . ._

_Len: And we're hiding from Shion sensei._

_Rin: :)_

_Len: :) And... You don't want to be caught so you're in my lap, snuggling against me. And you're scared.  
><em>

_Rin: WTH? Why?_

_Len: JUST GO WITH IT._

Rin glared at her brother, whose fingers were flying furiously over the keys.

_Len: You're in my lap, except I can't help but kiss you on your neck, because you're so pretty and well, I love you._

Rin felt a heated blush creep up to her cheeks and she looked down, blue eyes focused on her Converses.

"Kagamine Len-san, what's the answer?" Shion-sensei barked at him.

Len looked up.

"Persians" He said smoothly like he'd been paying attention the whole time.

"Correct." Sensei moved on and began yelling at the poor girl in the front row.

Rin made a face at both of them, Len and Sensei.

_Rin: You..._

_Len: Shush. Okay. You smile at me as I hug you to me. I'm still kissing you, and you're clearly enjoying it._

_Rin: . . ._

_Len: I can't help but cuddle you like you're a teddy bear...Comfy cozy as you are..._

_Rin: ...I'm a teddy bear now? Gee, thanks._

_Len: I'm nibbling at your ear as I slowly unbutton your plaid red-and-white blouse..._

Rin looked down. Yup, that's what she was wearing. She fidgeted, peeking down at her phone.

_Rin: Isn't this illegal?_

_Len: ?_

_Rin: Sexting or whatever?_

_Len: Like I give a damn. Anyways... Your blouse slips to your shoulders as your peaches-and-cream skin turns pink. You turn to look at me, confused. In answer, I kiss you on the lips... Our tongues fight territorially as you allow mine into yours..._

_Rin: Leeeen..._

Rin felt herself grow warm. Slightly shaking, she looked to see if anyone was noticing her getting hotter and hotter by the second. Oh god, why now?

Len smirked at her, making Rin want to fly over to him right there. She mentally glued herself to her seat and willed class to end.

_Len: I've got you backed against the wall now, and you're not fighting. Slowly, I drag my finger down your skin. You're blushing again, getting hotter by the second. I cup my hands over your chest, my fingers playing with you..._

Rin could practically feel his hands on her, the fluttering kisses on her neck. Sure enough, he was entertaining her. She covered her mouth with one hand and glared angrily at the clock.

_Rin: Len..._

_Len: Shh..._

_Rin: . . . _

_Len: You moan quietly, not wanting anyone to hear you because you're so shy. Embarrassed, you look away, still blushing. But I don't care... Because you're still beautiful. My fingers skitter up and down your thighs. You let out a mewl of ecstasy..._

_Rin: How do you know what my reactions are?_

_Len: Duh. Because you fantasize in your sleep._

Rin flamed red and whipped to glare at him. He grinned right back. How the hell did he know?

_Rin: I DO NOT!_

"Kagamine!" Sensei glared at her. "If you don't answer my question right now, you're not participating in this class for the rest of the hour." Rin glanced down.

_Len: The Africans. _

"The Africans," Rin stammered frantically.

Sensei glared at her, then turned back. "As Kagamine said..."

_Len: Phew, that was close. Anyways, my fingers undo the belt around your waist. At first, you're reluctant. But then you give in and let me get to your womanhood... I'm elated, because finally, I get to have you...And finally, you lose it to me._

Rin was totally aroused. Breathing slowly, she looked at him. She was going to die!

_Len: And then... I'm in, dipping my finger into you as you pant against me, wanting more. I quickly increase my speed. You're getting more and more wet, and I can feel your heart pound against us sing my name as the white spills from you...You shake, pressing against me..._

_Rin: Oh...Len...Oh, God..._

Rin felt the smallest noise escape her lips as she mentally scolded herself.

Smugly, Len grinned at her.

'I'm winning,' he mouthed.

Rin wanted to scowl, but she was afraid if she opened her mouth, she would moan or make another pathetic noise.

She had to settle with glaring at him angrily.

_Len: Then...It's my turn...I tear off my pants impatiently. You aren't ready when I plunge into you, and you scream. I pull you closer, whispering comforting words in your ear. You've just lost your virginity... I push myself deep into you, thrusting in and out slowly. After all, I don't want to hurt my angel... You sing again, our voices chorusing and loud and beautiful together._

_Rin: Hmmn..._

_Len: And then we're gone together, floating and drifting and glimpsing heaven for about five minutes..._

Rin almost died in her seat. Panting against her hand, Rin watched Sensei walk over to her. She had no warning before he snatched her phone into his hand. Seconds later, Len's was gone too.

"Texting in class? Detention! Tsk, Len-san...I never expected this from you...Rin-san...Detention, both of you!"

"What's our punishment?" Len asked slowly.

Rin glanced up. Her heart pounded and she felt a ticklish sensation, along with a very pleasing one, rise throughout her. Her eyes were clouded with lust and passion and she clenched her teeth. Len, oh God, he had such a way with words...

Meanwhile, Sensei glared at her with anger.

"Still not listening!"

He slammed his hand down in her desk.

She jumped and Len glared at him.

"Your punishment?"

They waited.

"Cleaning out the broom closet. Class dismissed."

And that's when Rin officially signed out of her life.

DID YOU ENJOY?

I'm sorry...

It was a flash!

XD

Review, ne~?


	2. Chapter 2

So!

Everyone wanted a broom closet scene. You can read this, or you can end it at chapter one. :)

"This sucks," Rin muttered. "This is way more than a coincidence. You suck, life. You really do."

She threw the mop and cleaner into a corner and turned to face Len, who was smiling irritatingly at her.

"You know, Rin? You're really like a TV. You're turned on so easily." (A friend made this one up XD)

He cornered her against the closet and blew at her side-swept bangs. Rin smelled the bananas and pushed at him.

"Move!" She whined. "It's hot in here and you aren't a skinny shota like you used to be."

He smirked again. Goddamn that smirk! It was going to be the end of her, and it was perking up her senses right there in front of him. Except it wasn't through phones and he was enjoying her reaction.

"Rin, Rin." Len barely brushed his lips against her sensitive ear. "I don't think you want me to move."

Rin's mind was screaming at her body to move, but her body was fighting right back. It wanted Len, badly. An aroused tingle vibrated its way through her, ending at her cheeks. Which, by the way, were red. Slowly, Rin shook her head, teeth biting at her bottom lip.

Her eyes met Len's.

LEN~

Len's male instincts rapidly warned him that he was seconds from exploding. Calmly, he raced his thumb across her silky bottom lip. Innocent turquoise eyes peeked up from beneath delicate lashes. Len sighed as he brushed her golden locks with one hand, the other caressing her skin.

His lips crushed against hers as he rested both hands momentarily on her waist. Rin's arms came up around his neck and he raced one hand down her arm.

He felt her shiver as he ran his tongue around the inside of her mouth.

Breaking away for air, he was quick to press gentle little butterflies around her neck and collarbone. The skin burned beneath his touch and he opened his eyes to see Rin flush the prettiest pink color. He undid the bow around her neck and fumbled with the buttons on the back of her puff-sleeved school uniform.

The shirt fell away and Rin squeezed her eyes, as red as a strawberry. The bra was nothing to Len, and he unclasped that with a quick flick of his wrist. It hung from her arms, and Len licked his lips, his eyes predatory and lustful. Deep in them, love burned as strong as passion as he looked at her, taking her in.

She cracked her eyes open, looking at him.

"Stop staring!"

"Sorry. You're just so beautiful," Len teased, looking upwards. Rin knew her limit for blushing had been surpassed ages ago, so she glared at him weakly and let her instincts do the talking.

The first thing he did was bring his hand up to her breast and tease her again, circling his finger around the nipple. He let his tongue dance around and she mewled against him, her panties getting wetter and wetter every passing second.

"Oh, more, more..." she cajoled Len, who was getting harder and harder. He smirked at her, amused.

"God, you're hot. Did I arouse you that much?"

Rin didn't answer.

"And I've just barely begun." He sighed as if it was a shame and touched the soft silk thighs. Rin gasped once and buried her face into his chest, which was now exposed as his slim jacket hung open. Len protectively encircled his counterpart's waist as he danced his fingers up her sensitive skin.

"You _aah..._sadist."

"I try," Len shrugged. He tugged the shorts past her thighs and looked at her from under his own eyelashes, his eyes smiling. One side of his mouth quirked up into his signature smirk. Rin let out a sound he'd hold over her forever.

"I'm i-in," he sang quietly, pushing his finger up into her. Rin's seal gave way as he twirled his finger. Rin sang his name in a perfect octave as he captured her lips again. Harder than he was when he'd started, Len let the feel of her tight caverns close around his finger. Automatically turned on, the older, dominant male lulled his sister into a trance caused by the rhythmic thrusting of the digit.

"Why...Mmm...Does this feel so _good?"_

"Tu tienes mi corazón,*" He smirked against her skin.

"Eh...I don't know Spanish, dummy!"

"Tu eres muy bonita," He continued. Rin pouted.

"Still dunno what you're saying," she murmured. He tilted her chin up with his finger and traced his lips across her jaw.

"Tu eres mio," he finished gently.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She followed that with a harmonious moan. Len gave her a light lovebite and she winced barely.

"You're like, some knight." Rin murmured. "In shining armor."

"Trust me, Rin," Len airbrushed her silken hair with his soft lips, smiling peacefully. "I'm anything but a knight. I'm the bad guy," he teased. "And I'm stealing your innocence."

Rin couldn't protest. Both her conscience and sanity would strangle her. And, when she thought about it, here she was, French kissing and getting to third base and probably a home run with the one person she loved in a broom closet...

Wait.

A BROOM CLOSET?

Rin broke away from him and glared at him.

"What?" he asked, confused. "Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Len! I wanted to have sex in a bed! Like, a silk bed with a gauze canopy and all that! Like normal couples!"

"But I'm not normal," he said, almost whining. "Come on! We were so fa-ar..." He poked her tummy and pulled up his lips into a pouty look.

Rin pushed at him.

"I feel skanky! Come on, a broom closet? I feel like a slut or something."

Len's expression went dead serious.

"No."

"What?"

"No. You are perfect. You are not a slut or skanky. You're lovable the way you are, so never judge yourself like that."

Rin blushed.

"Well...Okay, then...But that doesn't fix the broom closet thing..."

"Okay...Um, can I please finish you? And then we'll go to the bed that you so want?"

"Okay," Rin reluctantly sighed. After all, she was practically naked so what the heck. Might as well finish it.

Len violently thrust upwards with his finger, cutting of her drawn out sigh, erasing her thoughts, and causing her to moan passionately near his ear. She felt a massive wave of electricity and pleasure course through her as she tried to regain her breath. Finally, it all forced its way out as Rin released onto Len's fingers, her lips sealed to control her spirited voice.

Pushing his sister against the wall, he decided he wanted in on the fun.

Len, roping her with one sturdy arm, unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his belt. As he fiddled with a condom, Rin averted her eyes to the walls. She swallowed nervously as he poised himself at her entrance. She tensed in nervousness. Gently, Len ran his fingers up her smooth arms as he violated her slowly.  
>Rin winced barely as Len began moving in and out, faster and faster, until the broom closet was so thick with heat that it could be cut with a knife. Only moans from Rin and occasional ones from Len signified what they were doing. The skin smacking against skin was the only other sound the two lovers could hear as the drowned into their passions. Rin's eyes, glassy with passion, lust and love, stared up into Len's. He managed to lean down and kiss her on the neck, inhaling her citrusy scent.<p>

Finally, the two exhaled sharply, moaning one last time as they came.

Rin sunk against the wall, Len's arms still around her waist, hers around his neck. She attempted to untangle herself, but the throb in her lower stomach forced her to sit still.

"How was that?" Len breathed, attempting to recover as he tugged up his pants. Rin reached for her school uniform, pulling her dress over herself.

"Pretty damn brilliant, especially considering it's our first time."

He helped her up, grinning impishly.

Rin looked around, realization pounding through her veins. She stared at Len, who looked alarmed at her expression.

"What?"

"Len," Rin's heart pounded. "We just had sex... In a broom closet."

SPANISH TRANSLATIONS!

"Tu tienes mi corazón,*" : You have my heart.

Tu eres muy bonita: You are very/so beautiful.

Tu eres mio: You are mine.

IF I FAILED THE SPANISH, I'M SO SORRY, SPANISH SPEAKERS.

FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT.

I'D DESERVE IT.


End file.
